forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Danica Maupoissant
Appearance Danica has an unruly mop of strawberry blonde hair and soft brown almond-shaped eyes, the heritage of her oriental mother. She has a merry, twinkling smile. Standing only 5 feet tall and weighing just 100 pounds, she does not appear much of a threat. Those who have failed to notice her well-toned muscles have discovered otherwise. Personality Danica is an interesting personality mix. She is quite rigid and lawful, as she must be to follow the disciplined training of Grandmaster Penpahg D'Ahn. And she absolutely loathes things that are evil, yet she also has a strong streak of independence and ruthlessness. It was Danica who urged Cadderly to kill the sorceress Dorigen when she was down and helpless, and who was upset when Cadderly did not do so. She wants to be loved by Cadderly as much as she loves him. Although she is physically attracted to him, she loves him most not for his appearance, but for the warmth of his heart and the truth of his soul. Unfortunately for her, it is those same qualities that have prompted Cadderly to devote his life to building his cathedral. He has elected to serve his deity before all other goals, including her. She respects his decision, but nonetheless feels a grievous sense of loss in her own life. If someone can befriend Danica, he will find no one more loyal or trusting. But she expects the same loyalty in return, and will deck a double-crosser without a second thought. Danica begins each morning with a series of stretching exercises and meditative techniques that clears her mind. If someone needs a shave, she can pull out her twin crystal daggers and whirl about in a series of fast, whipping motions that neatly slices off all stubble without a trace of bleeding. She has mixed feelings about the use of magic. Any magic that is used to control another being absolutely horrifies her. On the other hand, when Cadderly cast wind walk on her, she found the experience exhilarating and laughed like a schoolgirl. Someone who offers to cast a fly spell or similar magic on Danica could gain her favor quickly. Someone who gives her a magical item that enables her to fly could win a friend for life. Combat In combat Danica is occasionally reckless, charging forward with abandon. Sometimes she laughs and shrieks, "There are only ten of them!" or something similar. It is unknown whether this is to embolden herself or to unnerve her enemies (or perhaps both). What is certain is that she can throw her enchanted daggers on the run and then get embroiled in melee with a whirling array of circle kicks, high kicks, back kicks, elbow smashes, and forceful hacks with the heels and sides of her hands. She can jab a finger into the limb of an opponent and paralyze it. Using her hands and feet is her preferred mode of combat, but against more powerful opponents, such as undead, she uses her enchanted crystal daggers. Even if prone, she can lash out with a vicious kick and spring to her feet in a flash. Foes using ranged weapons against her can get frustrated, as she can easily slap aside arrows, bolts, spears, and other missiles as long as she can see them coming. She has the monk skill of 'iron skull' which allows her to break a large block of solid stone using her head--she once shattered an ogre's ribcage by imagining it as a stone block. History Danica was raised (in her early years) in Westgate, the daughter of a wagoneer and his wife of Eastern ancestery. Her parents were killed however by Night Masks assassins, and Danica underwent tutelage in combat arts under a disciple of Penpahg D'Ahn, and eventually found herself at the Edificant Library as well beside Cadderly Bonaduce to complete her training through the texts of the venerated master. Danica and Cadderly were in love almost from first sight, and consummated their love after the battle of Shilmista Forest when Cadderly arrived in Carradoon. Cadderly had left the war to find his own answers, and Danica quickly came after him. After a series of battles with the Night Masks, she joined him in seeking out Castle Trinity, source of the evil chaos curse. Facing magical monsters, the red dragon Fyrentennimar, and the soldiers of the castle, Danica accompanied Cadderly up until his confrontation with his father, Aballister Bonaduce. Returning to the Edificant Library, Danica found it under the control of Kierkan Rufo, who had become a vampire by ingesting the liquid form of the chaos curse. Beaten by Rufo and his undead horde, she was taken prisoner. Rufo attempted to turn her into his queen, but she was able to escape his thirst for blood by employing the ultimate technique of Penpahg D'Ahn: suspended animation. Sadly, Danica was then forced to watch for five years as Cadderly gave up his own life force to construct the Spirit Soaring cathedral, making him an old man. Her only comfort was that she conceived and bore twins during this time. Another bright side was that as time went on, she became pregnant again as Cadderly began growing younger again. Catti-brie found a kindred spirit in Danica when she and Drizzt Do'Urden came to the Spirit Soaring in search of Cadderly, needing his power to commune with the demon Errtu. The two talked, and became quite friendly before Catti-brie was forced to leave. Still later, she accompanied Cadderly on his quest to destroy Crenshinibon. She found a natural anti-thesis in the form of Artemis Entreri, who was in the company of Jarlaxle Baenre. After a grueling battle against both the red dragon Hephestus and the drow band Bregan D'aerthe, they succeeded, but shortly thereafter parted ways. Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Monks